in your arms
by chiyosakura
Summary: meredy had a long day and she decides to head home - but a nice surprise was waiting for her when she walks in the door. (fluffy!)


**notes; **my bff arlie asked me to write (well... commissioned me even though she didn't have to!) some super fluffy domestic lyredy, so here it is! i hope you enjoy :)

* * *

It was just like any other day for Crime Sorciere - long and tiring. Jellal and Meredy were tracking a potential lead on a Dark Guild that was smuggling illegal items around the city . They had gathered as much information as they could throughout, but the risks were too high for confrontation. "Now that we know what their patterns are, we'll be able to do this with more ease next time," Jellal explained.. Meredy understood, even though she'd much rather fight them head on. Jellal insisted that more time would be the most efficient way to track them. Calm, cool, calculating. Luckily for Meredy, it was something she'd grown accustomed to.

So, they decided, it would just have to wait until tomorrow. Meredy feigned frustration, but she didn't exactly mind. She'd much rather go home to her cottage in the forest and see the one person that no matter how tough or frustrating her day was, would always make it better.

Lyon.

Though they were in different guilds, at the end of the day, they would always be together. They would recount what happened that day, and simply enjoy each other's company. It was a small paradise they had built for themselves, a quiet and non-invasive home, far from anyone that could disturb them. She couldn't wait to walk through the door and see his smiling face, always eager to greet his girlfriend. It was like a dream.

She took a deep breath and readjusted her clothes and hair - in case any had gotten a bit ruffled when she was walking through the forest - and opened the front door. "Lyon!" she called, taking off her shoes as she did so, "I'm -"

Something stopped her in her tracks. A sweet aroma was wafting from the kitchen that was right around the corner. Meredy made her way towards the kitchen and noticed the dining room arranged beautifully. Soft-lit candles, beautiful china, even the fancy table covers that were only used for special occasions and important dinners! A smile crossed her lips, and she chuckled to herself a bit. _He goes to such lengths… he's so extravagant…_

Meredy approached the door frame to the kitchen and knocked, startling the man who was the source of the fragrant smell enveloping the house. In a long dark blue apron covering his normal opulent attire, there he stood in all his glory: focused and intent on cooking. It seemed to be a barley and vegetable soup, she reasoned. Remnants of cut vegetables littered the trash and decorated the table . Lyon was perfecting the main course at the heart of it all.

She didn't even think that Lyon had heard a word she had said, or even realized that she came home. for he was far too invested in his cooking. So, she figured she'd surprise him instead.

Though he was in the middle of cutting up parts of the turkey, she didn't care. A surge went through Lyon's entire body when she made contact. Even though she could barely get her arms around him, she didn't mind.

"M-Meredy! Don't scare me like that!" he huffed at her, smoothing out his apron and wiping his hands. "I didn't expect you to be home right now!" he told her, his heart beating, hands on her shoulders.

"I didn't expect you to make something like this, either," she retorted.

Lyon blushed and rubbed the back of his head. "It's all I can do, I know you've had a rough week, Mer," he beamed

"It looks beautiful! I absolutely love it."

He smiled again. "I'm so glad. I've been working on it for a while, you see."

"I can tell. The whole house smells so delicious, though. Have you ever cooked for anyone at Lamia Scale?"

Lyon nodded. "It's an old guild recipe used when we have our Thanksgiving Feast. I just adjusted it a bit to suit a normal dinner… not for 50 people."

Meredy chuckled. "I see, I see. Why don't you let me help you with something, then?"

Immediately, he shook his head. "No, no, you can't! This was going to be a surprise…"

With a mischievous smile, Meredy pointed to vegetables still intact. "Why don't you help me with them, instead? It'll be like you're doing it, just with some extra help."

He sighed and nodded. "How can I say no to you?"

"You can't, of course," Meredy laughed. "Only sometimes."

Lyon allowed Meredy to stand in front of him, situating herself comfortably in his arms. As she was about to begin to cut the vegetables, Lyon's hands closed around hers. She looked back up at him, and he smiled. "Just offering some help."

He was warm and smelled delicious, and he enveloped her in that warmth. He rested his chin on the top of her head, and they worked together to finish preparing the meal.

"There! I think we've got it all, right?" she asked him, peering up at his face. Kind eyes looked back, and nodded.

"Let's go enjoy this now, shall we?" Lyon cooed, extending his arm lavishly towards the dinner table, all set and ready. "I'll bring everything over, don't you worry one bit."

Before she sat down, she made sure to give him a kiss on the cheek. "Thank you, Lyon. This is so beautiful. Thank you so much." She was so ecstatic she could feel tears of joy welling in her eyes.

Throughout the entire night, Meredy couldn't stop smiling. It was as if she was in a dream, and this was not real. But her knight in shining armor was real. He was as thoughtful and as charming as in any book or fairy tale. He was real - and all hers.


End file.
